


Little Miss Gatsby

by Restless_Writer



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 2 OC's - Freeform, Drama, Heartfelt, Humor, Jay Gatsbys Daughter, Nick is such a father, Ongoing story, Other, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: Nick ends up raising Gatsbys child just a year after that tragic Summer, but just what kind of trouble could she get herself into being the daughter of one of the most elite gangsters of the 1920's? Will she discover the past all three of her parents tried to keep hidden? Nick is always worried she'd end up like her father...





	1. Chapter - Prelude

One bright and sunny morning, just a year later some months after returning home from the sanitarium Nick woke up in the small house he owned in the heart of Chicago. It toulk some time but after awhile he had been doing better then he ever expected, with a decent job in the bonds business and starting to get hold of a decent life things were looking up. He smiled looking out of his front room window to see the heat of summer take its effect, he could say things were definitely getting better. Just then he could hear the metallic sound of his phone and rushed into his kitchen to pick it up. 

"Carraway residence, Nick here, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hi Nicky." 

He nearly dropped the phone from his hand hearing that melodic voice once more. "Daisy? Daisy Buchanon? What are you- how did you get my number?" 

He heard the words raspily drag themselves into the speaker. "I've been looking far and wide to get ahold of you for a very long time Nick. I tried everywhere, but found nothing until... well that doesn't matter right now, I've found you and now I have you." Her airy voice had become a bit rough, not as angelic and whimsical as he remembered.

"For what reason?" He spat into the phone rather coldly. No matter how many memories he had forced into the back of his mind to be forgotten he would never be able to forgive her for any of it, ever. 

"Oh Nicky don't... listen I know you may never forgive me for what happened to Jay, but i have a favor to ask of you Nick, a very important one at that. I'm in Paris now, their should be a plain ticket with my address listed on the letter attached set in your mailbox. I'ts a beautiful place and I would love it if you could come and see me to talk Nick." 

His jaw dropped open at the inconceivable audacity this girl carried. "Go to Paris? Now? Daisy, I know it's very simple for you to just up and leave as you please but it's not so easy for everyone else. See I have things like work and commitments. I'm sorry Daisy-" Was he? No, And he had about a thousand other things he would rather do then come face to face with the lying little whore ever again anyhow. 

"Oh Nick no need to tear at me. I know you don't want to, but you must understand it isn't for me it's for... Jay." Though she barely whispered the name Nick caught every part of the word.

His body tensed at hearing his name like a spark of a flame, and he started to cling to every thing she said as if it were his life line. Pondering the offer a million times in his head he finally replied "I'll be their by morning." Knowing if he didn't he might never know if Jay had needed him just one last time.

"Oh that's grand Nicky! I can't wait to see you."

Though the sound of her voice said nothing of the sort he paid it no mind, he wasn't exactly thrilled about seeing her either, but it didn't matter. He was only going for Jay anyhow.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early that next morning Nick showed up at the grand white brick house as expected. Walking up to the doorway he brushed past dozens and dozens of light pink roses that covered the trail to the house. 

He knocked on the door patiently awaiting an answer when he was greeted by a lovely maid, who lead him into the grand house that was covered in white and dazzling crystals. He asked for Daisy and was lead through many halls until they came across a very dark, blue sitting room only lit by the sunlight hiding behind the cream colored curtains. 

In the dimness of the room he could see the back of a cream colored chair, and a woman's light blonde hair just above it that could only be Daisy's. Taken aback by the unsettling tone of the room he sucked in a deep breath and waited a moment before walking past the doorway. 

"Daisy?" He asked concernedly as he walked in. She turned her head to see him. He almost gasped at how horrifyingly ill the women before him looked, with much whiter skin then before and dark rings circling her eyes he had to wonder if he was talking to a ghost or his cousin until the noise of a baby's cries toulk away from the sight of her. 

"D- Daisy?" He stuttered. He walked around to the front of the chair to be greeted by a tiny blond haired blue eyed girl in the skeletal arms of Daisy. Not wanting to stare at the sight before him any longer he looked away. 

"I wasn't aware you had another child." He mentioned. She nodded shortly looking at the tiny little bundle in her arms with indifference. 

"Oh yes, another little girl. Another beautiful little fool." She spoke wistfully. Nick shook his head. The last thing this world needed was another fool like Daisy. 

"And was Tom present for this one?" He asked rather bitterly. He could only think that he wouldn't have to ask that question if she had chosen the rightful one, the one who deserved all the happiness in the world, even if she didn't deserve him. She was what he wanted, the only thing he wanted. He imagined for a small moment what life would have been like if she had chosen him, in fact he would have been here for her if that was...

The memory faded as he looked closer at the small child. That child looked absolutely nothing like her husbands, he hasn't seen such bright eyes of blue since... Gatsby.  
He looked up at Daisy then back down at the little girl with out a doubt in his mind. 

"Im afraid not Nicky. Tom has been gone since we made it to Paris, he's coaching a team here and traveling around the world in tournaments." She looked down at her daughter who had started to cry, rocking her gently until she quieted while Nick found a seat across from her. 

"That must be very stressful for you, not having Tom around and all." His voice was just as uninterested in her as his eyes were. 

"Actually It's not so terrible, you know the servants take care of the girls most days, so I have time to myself, it's quite relaxing." She looked up at him with unshed tears glossing over her eyes. 

"Nick, I remember I had called you here for a favor. I want to know... You and I both know who's child this is. When Tom had left he could barely tell I was carrying her and... I need you to take her away from me." 

He froze. "Daisy- what?" He asked in astonishment. Not only was this the biggest request he could have ever been asked of but it was the least understanding. He never saw himself as he fatherly type, and the last person he thought would was his cousin. 

"Please Nick! Will you?" She pleaded. "Your the only person I would think to ask. If anything were to happen to us I would have had Pammy go to you, so Naturally you would be the only one I would give her too." 

He scrunched up his face in a mix of confusion and anger. "But a child Daisy?" He hissed. "Im not-" 

"I want her to be taken care of Nick. If Tom were to come home and see her he'd surely kill us both. She needs to be protected from people like Tom and all those people after Jays money. I know you would never let anybody harm anything of Jays, you'd keep her safe. Please, oh please take her. She deserves better Nick, Jay deserves better." 

He stared blankly at her unable to find the words to say while his name rang in his ears like a nearby gunshot. He said he would have done anything for that man, but raising a child was not something so easily taken care of. 

Stuck to the brown chair he'd been sitting in he stared at the little girl he'd possibly be taking in his arms. She seemed so sweet, so innocent, if anything were to happen to her knowing he could have prevented it it would bring him to his grave, especially knowing he had let Jay down once more even in death. The little one, so oblivious to what was going on around her looked at Nick with those eyes and a flash of a smile that only reminded him of Gatsby. 

"Let me see her." 

Quickly Daisy set the little girl in is arms as gently as she could. The feeling he got holding her was unlike anything he would have ever expected. He never pictured having his own child, never even dreamed it but this was something much much different. 

"What's her name?" 

"Rosalie. A darling name isn't it?" 

The baby girl fell fast asleep in his arms and he looked up to Daisy. "It suits her." 

She gave him a quick nod, his calming attitude adding to Daisy's anxiousness. 

"So will you Nick? I'll give you some money to take care of her, just promise you'll keep her away from Tom and anybody else that would harm her becouse of her parents." 

Nick rocked the child in his arms as she began to fuss, quickly calming her he bit his lip. What was he doing? Had he gone out of his mind? He didn't know the first thing about raising a child how could he- 

And their was that smile again. A small sleepy smile that matched only Jays. A smile that had the remarkable ability to make everything alright. He could see Daisy anxiously await an answer when he looked up and sighed. 

"I'll, i'll try my best." 

She let out a breath of relief as a single tear left her cheek. Had it been for happiness or remorse Nick wasn't sure. 

"Thank you, thank you so much Nick." She praised. The rest of that day was spent handling paperwork and legal information as well as the most uncomfortable dinner Nick had ever had with Daisy, Pammy, and Rosalie by his side.

Carrying much more then he had started out with that day Nick as well as a few movers began to head for the door to go back to Chicago. He mentally kicked himself for agreeing to something of the impossible, then again Jay was impossible and he would have given him everything as well. Walking out of the door for the first and last time he was more then ready to say goodbye to Mrs. Buchanon forever until he heard her call his name once more. 

"Nick?" She asked gently. He turned around to see her with hot tears flooding down her cheeks. 

"Let me say goodbye." 

Nodding he handed her to Daisy and watched as she gave her a very tearful goodbye. He wondered if she had been so upset because she was letting go of her last connection to the man she could've loved, as he had very little belief Daisy Buchanon had any actual love for her children. 

Handing her back to him he put her in her carrier to head out once again. 

"Oh Nick, before you go I have one last favor to ask." 

He had no energy left to be mad, and knew that their was no favor greater then the one she already asked of him. Tiredly he turned around just one more time. 

"What now Daisy?" 

"Don't let her know who her parents are, not until she's much much older." 

He must've been mistaken. "And what do you expect me to do? Lie to her for the rest of her life?" 

"Oh if you must. Really Nick just until she's To old to care to seek me out or for anyone to find any interest in who her father is."  
It's what's best." 

He sighed for the millionth time that day, but he knew she was right. People were still concerned with who Gatsby was and where his riches lay, and finding Daisy would lead to finding Tom. It was to dangerous and he refused to subject her to that kind of danger. 

Finally he got to leave that house and her life for good, vowing to protect this little bundle in his arms until his last dying breath.


	2. 5 Years Later, Intro

"Dear Mr.Carraway, 

We had retrieved a will and testament of my clients, a Mr.Jay Gatsby earlier on in the week. I am one of his lawyers and I am writing to you today to inform you that in Mr.Gatsby's will it had stated that if by some unfortunate chance a Mrs. Daisy Buchanan was no longer in his life all of his belongings would go to you. Please give me a call at my office to discuss these matters more in detail. Thank you for your time.  
Sincerely, William Edders"

Nick read the letter over and over again one morning as he sipped his coffee. He couldn't believe, five years later he'd be receiving anything on Mr. Gatsby. Why would Jay leave everything to him? Should he even accept the call? He didn't know if he could move into the mansion that haunted him for many months after his death, especially with his daughter. People must have been still interested in Jay if they are still searching for answers, and anything they could get their greedy hands on. 

He looked around in the small house they'd called their home since he came back from Paris. Money was getting tighter and tighter every year, and though he thanked god for his mother and sister who were around to show him how to take care of her the first few years of her homecoming he knew he wouldn't beable to keep this up much longer. They were both getting older and he knew this flat 1 & a 1/2 bedroom home was not going to be enough. This year she was going to start school and he knew he only wanted the best for her. 

With Jay and Rosalie in mind he made the call.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a week after that telephone call the two packed up and headed back to New York to stay. The money, the mansion, even the servants, everything was now his, or theirs rather. He planned on everything to go to Jays daughter as he felt it rightfully should, and refused to stop working as he had let go of the bonds business awhile back and started helping businesses like his mothers and fathers, ones that needed help financing all throughout the country all from home while making a good amount of money doing it.

As their dodge car, surrounded by 4 black limos carrying their stuff or transporting the workers who said they'd loved to come back to Gatsby's drove past the gates, a little girl with light blonde pigtail' looked out of her window, where her eyes grew wide with excitement looking at that enormouse castle. 

She tapped Nick eagerly on the shoulder as he drove into the drive way. He looked over at her with a knowing smile. "Hmm?" 

She pointed over to the house, barely able to hold in her excitement she shrieked. "Daddy, is that where were going?" 

He nodded with amusement as he watched her bubble up in excitement. Letting her out of the car she gasped at the fairytale like place. 

"Whatre we dong here?" She asked wonderously. He bent down next to her and pointed up to the house. 

"This is our home now, It's where we live." 

"We live HERE?" She emphasized. Wide and dreamy eyed she couldn't believe she was going to be living in the biggest house she'd ever seen. 

Nick nodded once more smiling warmly at her. "This whole place is yours my dear." He pushed her ponytail out of her face when she screamed from excitement and jumped up to hug him. He laughed, carrying her the rest of the way in.

It toulk a week for him to get comfortable living in Jay's home, and the first few days when he wasn't around Rosie nearly shed a tear or two looking into all of the old rooms that brought up old memories of the life they had lived. The room where he saw two lovers dance into the night, the rooms where he had celebrated with many different people, the last place he saw Jay alive. He barely held it together showing Rosie the pool they had. 

Rosie on the other hand felt right at home, living the life of a princess she had tried to explain to Nick. She also became very close to Herzog, who was very happy to see them back at the mansion. 

Things were as peaceful as he remembered, when their hadn't been a wild party going on. Noone had bothered him about the mansion either as everyone believed he had bought the place. Any actual info was kept between Nick and Jay's lawyers in confidence. Life was good, Rosie was put into one of the best school systems in the state, things were peaceful and no one had or would ever suspect anything. 

Nick heard a knock at the door, being closest to it he answered it himself. Upon opening it he saw Jordan Baker looking back at him with much surprise that matched his own. 

"Jordan, w- what are you doing here?" Seeing her had been quite a surprise. He hadn't talked to her in years and believed the last phone call they had was the end of that. 

"Heard from a friend in the city that a man named Nick Carraway had moved into Gatsby's mansion. Hearing your name i almost didn't believe it and I had to see if it were true." She said rather indifferently. She acted as if they had just said goodbye yesterday. 

"People are talking about it?" 

"The whole cities talking about it, they all wonder if you'd taken Gatsbys place or if their will be anymore grand parties but they don't want to find out for themseleves." 

"Well they can keep guessing. The last thing I need is the whole city at my door." He said curtly. Their will be no parties, no taking Jay's place, no repeat of the time they spent that Summer, none of it and it disgusted him that the people of New York were still the same selfish bastards they were when he left. 

Without so much as a request Jordan stepped in and toulk in the sight of the place. It as just as grand as she remembered. 

"Well your rather bitter, but I must say the place still looks as beautiful as it did before." 

He looked back at the open door and back at her slightly annoyed. "Yes I try to keep it that way. Look Jordan is their anything else I can help you with I must get back to work" 

She turned to look at him with a frown. "Alright Nick no need to be short. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. We are old friends, after all." She gave him a barely noticeable wink before returning her attention back to the house. 

He raised his eyebrows at her with a mocking smile. "Just wanted to say hello? Really? 5 years without a word and now-" 

"Daddy!!" Rosalie cried happily, running up to him when she saw the strange woman standing in her house. 

All Jordan could do was stare in utter shock at the little blonde girl in the lilly white dress clinging to Nicks side. She looked up at Nick with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. "Da-ddy?" Jordan asked, with more bother in her voice then she would have appreciated. 

They locked eyes for only a second until Nick looked back down at the bright, warm little girl, stroking her hair.

"Yes, Jordan." He stated plainly. At first he was worried she'd find out about her, but now saw it as more of an advantage. The hurt in her eyes was not lost on him but he had no want to do anything about it. 

"Well, you sure move on fast." She remarked giving Nick a rather icy smile, ofcourse he returned the gesture. 

She noticed the little girl look up at her in utter confusion. 

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. 

Looking down at the little girl Jordan gave her the most genuine, warm smile Nick didn't know she could possess and bent down to her. "Hello, I'm Jordan Baker I'm one of your- Daddy's- old friends." 

She paid no attention to the remark towards her father and gave Jordan a warm smile. 

"Your pretty" She said in the cutest voice Jordan ever heard. 

Jordans attitude changed drastically when speaking to the little girl. "Well thank you, and what is your name darling?" 

"Rosalie, Rosalie Marie Carraway, but you can call me Rosie." 

"Well It's very nice to meet you Rosie." Charming, she thought the little girl was absolutely charming. 

Nick thought he was dreaming, he didn't think Jordan had that kind of a sweet tone in her, especially when talking to his supposed child. Rosalie called his name once more finally pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Daddy can i go feed the ducks in the pond outside?" 

Nick nodded, "Sure sweetie, I'll be out to join you in a moment. Make sure Herzog goes with you though." 

She nodded happily, running off to find their nicest and closest servant. They watched the little girl run off. 

Now it was Jordans turn to be dreaming. Who was this concerned, strong, man standing infront of her? This was not the relaxed, good humored man she met at the Buchanons mansion 5 years ago. 

She and Nick locked eyes once more until Jordans curiosity got the best of her. "I must say this is not what i expected when I knocked on your door. Quite a surprise." 

Nick chuckled. Didn't he know it. They looked out of the front door at the little girl, her golden locks shining in the sunlight. 

"You know I mean no harm, Nick, but she looks nothing like you. Quite frankly she reminds me of..." She looked at the girl a little closer, then back at Nick with a suspicious smile. "She's not yours, is she?" 

It toulk a moment for Nick to answer, pondering whether to tell her or not. Jordan was smart, she'd be sure to figure it out one way r another, she already did. 

"Is it obvious?" Nick asked worriedly. He'd hate to move but if he had to he would. 

Jordan snickered. "Please, she has the charm of her fathers and the smile of her mothers. Anyone that knows them well enough is bound to figure it out." 

Nick shook his head, he knew she was right. 

"Does she know?" 

"She knows that I'm not her actual father, but she calls me it just the same, i don't think she truly understands." 

"Well are you going too-" 

"Not until she's much older. It's not safe for her to know now." 

"That's a foreseeable disaster. And I suppose moving into her fathers mansion was a safe decision?" 

He bit his tongue & sighed, turning to face her. He was growing irritated with her presence. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but raising a child isn't exactly the cheapest thing I've done. Gatsby gave me this house, as long as were careful we'll be fine." 

She looked at him with understanding then back at the little girl outside. "You two seem very attached." She added gently. 

"Ofcourse she is. I've been the most consistent thing she's had in her life. I'm all she has." He added with a twinge of sadness in his heart for a girl who will never know a mother. 

Jordan gave him a blatant smile, "and did you think she would even try to be in Rosies life? She's barely in Pammys. However I see you just as attached as her Nick, as if you were her real father." 

"I've been raising her since before she was a mere 2 months old, and she's the daughter of a man I loved like family. I made a promise to protect her and care for her when no one else could." 

"Good lord Nick you practically are her father. They shouldn't even matter-" 

"Well he does and I'm not" He snapped. "Jay would be here if he could. I won't forget that. I'm only here to make sure she's safe." 

She gave him a defeated look and a nod, arguing with him was like talking to a very thick, brick wall. She patted him on the shoulder beginning to walk out of the door. "And I'm sure you tell yourself that to believe it, however I'm sure if you ever told her that it would break that darling little girls heart. Now I shall talk to you later Nick. I have a tournament to rest up for." 

"Goodbye Jordan" He said with pleasure as she left. He looked out at the little girl who he saw was running up to him full force. He bent down to catch her as she ran in, hugging him as tight as her little arms could. Hugging her back he had to remind himself she was Jays, not his. No matter what he would never be her father. He knew he'd always tell himself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives a little in sight to Nick and Rosalies relationship and a background for how things have gone for them since he toulk her. Feedback always appreciated!


	3. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years later, 1938, still in the mansion, still under Nicks eye, still lost on who her parents are, but for how long? Kick off to the story. Comments appreciated (This is a horrible summary to this chapter, but it's a bit complicated to sum up with out giving away certain parts, so here it is.)

Her diamond pendant necklace shines in the morning sunlight coming from her bedroom window. Sitting at her vanity she brushed her light bonde hair that went just past her shoulders, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Rosalie!" Nick hollered from downstairs. Quickly setting her brush down she grabbed her bag and looking at herself in the mirror one last time before running out of her room, shutting the door behind her. "Coming!" She called out, running down the steps and through the halls to the kitchen, seeing her father leaning against the counter.

"Ah their you are, have everything?" With one quick nod Nick grabbed his keys leading her outside to the car, taking the front seat while she jumped into the passengers side. Hearing some bangs and a few revs of the engine, she thought about how it was the same car they've driven for the past 16 years and then some. God knows the thing was bound to explode on him one day but he never spent any money to get a new one, even though they had plenty to spend. Watching him pump the pedals a few times more to get it to start she wondered why that was, come to think of it why he never spent much on himself at all. He'd spend anything on her, the diamond necklace that was for her 16th birthday, dresses, anything, wouldn't bat an eye at the prices, though she never asked for much anyhow she still didn't get it. She was grateful for all he did for her, but the thought still confused her sometimes.

"So.." His voice broke through her thoughts. He glanced over at her staring out of the window, not used to the silence. She was normally giddy, or at least loud but today he could barely get a word out of her. "Ready for your first day back?" His voice having a positive tone to it. Barely nodding she mumbled something and continued staring mindlessly out of the window. She knew it too, Normally she was more spirited then this but today she was going back to school for her third year, the place that she resented most. It wasn't school so much, she liked learning, she was one of the smartest students in the system, but everyone she went with, she knew they were untrustworthy, selfish, and snobbish. She used to be generous, get close to people, but in the end she figured out they'd always want her money, or want t know how her father could afford such a place, or even steal from her. The boys, they'd always smile and gawk, talk to her like some empty headed object they could talk into anything but she knew better. Behind all of them with pretty smiles and wandering eyes she knew they all only wanted one of three things and she wasn't giving into any of it, not anymore at least.

Taking in a deep breath Nick sighed, pulling up the big red brick building on the edge of town. Even less eager then before, she opened up the car door, giving him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her stuff without so much as a word to anyone, starting for the doors to the building.

Getting through the halls she walked into her dimly lit , empty classroom and scanned it for a seat. A normal occurance, always the first to enter always the first to leave was something she was used to here. Eyeing a desk near the front she walked over and sat towards the front of the room, her eyes gazing out into the hallway when a boy with dark brown eyes and jet black hair walked in. Seeing her, he stopped for just a second, smiling as he looked at her. Trying to avoid his stare she focused her eyes on the chalkboard in the front of the room, though she had to admit he was good looking for a student here. He had a toned, medium build, wearing a black half sleeve shirt, black dress pants, and the kind of walk that could be the fine line between confident and arrogant.

It didn't surprise her in the least when he chose the seat next to her and tried to talk to her with his hand held out. "Hi, I'm James."

"Hi." She simply put, trying her hardest to ignore his gesture. Continuing to look at her, his hand still held out she gave in, plastering a smile on her face as she turned to him holding her hand out. What she thought was going to be a handshake instead was him grabbing her hand and putting it to his rose petal like lips. She could only stare at him while he gently gave her back her hand. The gesture left her a bit shocked, She knew the type of guy he was, a charmer, a guy that believed he could do whatever he wanted becouse of who he was. She wasn't going to fall for that, not anymore. She hated this town, she swore to herself as she continued looking at him. He could only smile more watching her reaction, This was what he did, he was and always would be a charmer, even if he didn't go for the girls his age, or girls and dating at all really. His romances were mostly found sneaking into the clubs his boss owned. Money was always his goal, charm was his nature, and sex was a craving fulfilled by women that were easy to spend the night with and forget about the next day, but since he was being forced to go here, might as well enjoy it while he can.

Judging by the way he looked at her, she knew she guessed right. A smirk crept across her face, "You know, you should ask a girls name before you go trying to show off your arrogance to her, you know?" She bit, watching the smug look on his face disappear she knew she won.

He certainly wasn't expecting that, most girls here fell to their knees the moment he walked up to them, no one dared challenge him, but judging by her attitude, he was starting to tell that this one was different. He laughed. "Oh, and contemptuous. I like you already. So, since you said I should ask, what is your name?" 

Half smiling, she turned to him once more with her intensely blue eyes. "Rosalie, thank you for finally getting the decency to ask." She said curtly. She wished desperately that he'd leave her alone, however, looking into his deep brown eyes and tan skin, curiosity got the best of her. Her shoulders eased up a bit as well as her attitude. "I've never seen you around here, who are you?" Everyone that went here had been going here for a long time and lived in West Egg, very rarely were their new people.

He relaxed into his chair. "Oh I'm not from around here, more near Times Square, dragged her by my family." He was surprised she hadn't heard of him. Most people in New York knew him from his face or even sometimes his name that was always being covered in the papers. Then again, maybe he was glad she didn't know him from that. He thought about her name a bit, realizing he'd heard it earlier today. "& you said your name was Rosalie? So you're the girl everyone around here talks about."

She shook her head only once. "They talk about me because they know how much money I have and love to gossip, they don't care to get to know me." They never did, they never cared to see the girl that never met her parents, that lived with her adoptive father and her adoptive father only, the girl behind the money and the mansion she live in. She proved herself to be something more then just a bank account or a pretty trophy on a shelf to those same people many a times, but they did't care, and the day she could go out and prove it to the world was a day she only dreamed about.

Hearing that, he knew he could relate. "Yeah, theirs alot of talk about me too around here. I made quite a name for myself in the city, caused a bit of trouble, so, hoping this would 'sraighten me out.' they sent me to this private school away from the city"

She rolled her eyes, "Made a name for yourself, like what? Steal a piece of candy from the store or something?"

The thought and her attitude made him chuckle. "Ha, no. Not all of us are as perfect as you, some of us do things bigger then this tiny town of yours could even handle. What is it? West l-"

She smirked, cutting him off "It's West egg, thank you. And I'm not so perfect, but- I'm glad I could make you think so." She realized the smile on her face was the first genuine smile she'd shared since this morning. She was starting to feel, the more they talked that he wasn't like the rest, and now she wasn't so sure she wanted him to leave her alone. She eyed the rest of the room a moment as students filled the seats around them. Class was beginning to start, but she didn't want to quit talking to him.

He oddly didn't want her to stop talking to him, either. He wasn't used to this, but something about this girl lit a spark in him. He started to notice the way her bright blue eyes sparkled, or the million dollar smile she gave. She was beautiful and different, something he normally didn't see in a place like this but, he was starting to like it, and everything he liked he managed to get a hold of- somehow. "Well Miss Imperfect, why don't you let me take you out sometime? Perhaps this weekend?"

She wasnt expecting that. Everything this morning was happening so quick she felt she wasn't thinking straight, but she did like this boy. Not wanting to tell him all of that though, she tried to hide her exploding heart behind a poise smile. "I'd love too."

What had he gotten himself into? He just got here, knowing he was going to despise every minute of it, but now, after meeting her he was starting to thank whatever power it was that he came. Until her smile curled up in dissappointment. "What's the matter?" He cooed playfully, trying not to let it get to him. "Afraid you can't handle me?"

She shook her head, remembering the one reason why she shouldn't have said yes so fast. "No, It's just, my dad." The way he raised his eyebrow at her made her nervouse. Babbling, she started talking faster then her brain could process. "Well he isn't really my dad I'm adopted-" and suddenly her voice fell, her face becoming blank. What did she just say? She had never told anyone that, what was she thinking telling some guy she had just met? Not only was it something she kept secret from everyone, but saying that he wasn't her real dad was Something that would be sure to break her fathers heart if he ever heard her say it.

Seeing the distress in her eyes he smiled gently. "It's okay. I'd want to meet him whether hes your real dad or not. Besides, since you're adopted, He's probably keeping you as locked up as possible so you don't run away from him so fast."

Punching him in the arm he learned she was tough in more ways then one. "I wouldn't run away." She laughed. "He's still my dad he's just not-"

"It doesn't matter to me. Besides, he's the one I'd have to meet anyhow to ask for your hand." He joked, intended on making her know it was only a joke. He made a promise to himself a long time ago that he was never going to get married, that it was a commitment he never saw the joy, or profit of taking on. But if he did... A girl like this would be his first choice.

"Ooh I'd be careful their." She remarked. "He's still prety strict."

Looking over at her with a cocky grin he sighed. "I'm sure I, can win him over."

Biting her lip she chuckled. "We'll see about that. If you really want to meet him, Mr. Confident How about at dinner, at my house tommorow?"

He nodded without a doubt, but deep down, he was feeling nervous about meeting a good girls parents for the first time. 

"Miss Carrway!" They heard from the front of the class. Startled by the loud voice their heads perking up, looking at the brusque old teacher staring them down, pushing her glasses up on her face to look at them better.

"Do I need to have you removed?" She glared at Rosalie through her glasses, waiting for a response.

Normally her cheeks would redden and she would start to feel embarrassed but this time she could barely keep a straight face. "No maam." She struggled to hold back a chuckle.

Glaring at her for only a second longer, she turned back around to the board as they both glanced at each other, silently breaking into laughter.

Realizing she hardly pad any attention to her first day of her first class The end of it finally came around, and she got up from her seat to grab her things when James stopped her. "Oh, and about dinner."

She wondered if he could tell Her heart started to drop, afraid from the serious tone in his voice that he was already cancelling. "Y- yes?" "Don't tell your father who I am, my real name at least."

Not what she was expecting, and slightly relieved She laughed at the oddness of the request. "Okay, and why is that?" He couldn't bring himself to crack a smile. "I don't want him to not like me based off of what people say. I want him to give me a chance with you." He was slightly uneasy, unused to asking this, or caring much about another persons opinion of him but she was different, this was different.

Her smile fell, realizing how much this meant to him. "Okay, fine. So you don't seem like trouble to him even though you arent, how about Charles?"

His jaw went slack looking at her, his eyes full of mirth. "Charles?" He scoffed. "Charles? Atleast let it be Charlie."

Chuckling she shook her head. "Charles fits better, but Its a date."

"Fine" He sighed "Tommorrow?"

"Tommorrow."

Watching him walk out of the room to another class, she grabbed her bag starting to walk out of the classroom herself.

"Miss Carrway." The teachers voice from behind called out. Slowly, reluctantly turning around she saw the old women looking at her dissapprovingly. "Yes?" "I've heard great things about you in this school. Don't let them slip becouse of some boy, especially, that one." Her eyes pointed out into the hall.

Rosalie could feel her jaw clench, her blood rushing to her head as though she could explode. Why must they all talk about this guy like this? Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she nodded, not in the slightest mood to argue. "Thank you Miss Elliot. I'll be sure to remember you said that." Turning back around she quickly left the class, her mind on nothing or no one else but James.

**

Later in the evening Rosalie found her dad cooking in the kitchen, having gotten rid of most of their servants when she was little he was the one who toulk care of most of the things around their mansion, especially dinner. Choosing a seat at the small table across from the stove, Nick glanced back at her seeing a dreamy look in her eyes as she rested her head on her hand. Not used to seeing her this way he chuckled, turning around to face her. "Something the matter Rosie?"

Her head picked up to look at him smiling oddly at her. Shrugging her shoulders she sighed. "Oh nothing, just.. thinking." Her words had a dreamy tone to them and she wished they didn't, but thinking of him it couldn't be helped.

Eyeing her quizzically for a moment he waited for what ever was actually thinking about in her mind to burst from her with excitement, but she just retreated back into her haze. "Okay then." He shrugged, going back to stirring the noodles in the pot.

She was thinking, thinking about how to ask him about James- or Charles coming over for dinner tomorrow at such short notice. As he focused on his pasta She knew it was now or never. Anxiously she stood up, looking at him. "A friend of mine is coming over for dinner tomorrow!" She exclaimed. She stared at him, sitting back down, waiting for his reaction. She knew she didn't exactly ask but, atleast she said something.

The urgency in her voice made him turn around for only a second before shrugging, that being the last thing she should be anxious about. He never minded her friends, though she could've asked he didn't see the problem. "Okay. Is she coming home with you or meeting us before?" Paying more attention to what was on the stove then her.

"Meeting us before. He... wants to go home and freshen up first." She hesitated, a coaxing smile sweeping across her face as he turned back around, both eyebrows raised.

"He?" He asked. So that was the catch, he thought. He had to admire her persuasion though, still looking at her with more then a curious gleam in his eyes. "He?"

She merely nodded, trying to hide her urge to beg him to say yes.

"So your beaux you mean? Is that why you were so jumpy when I turned to you?" A sly smile creeping out, with Genuine curiosity in his voice, he didn't mind him coming over, just... Curious about who this 'he' was.

"He's not my beaux." She grunted. The look in his eyes told her he was unconvinced making her shake head irriatatedly. "He's Just a friend dad. Is it still okay if he comes over?"

He was waiting to answer her to see how much she would tell him, her eyes looking more wishful every second passing. Stopping from antagonzing her anymore he smiled friendily at her. "Sure. Tommor-"

His sentence got cut off by a very excited squeal and even tighter hug.

"Thank you dad! He's nice- you'll like him!" She called out, dashing back down the hall to her room before he could change his mind.

"Just a friend huh?" He hollered out, still chuckling left with no response.

*******

Before Rosalie could blink tommorow night already arrived. Standing in her room she Scanned her closet, deciding on an A Line skirted dress, the skirt of it being a silky white while the top was a slightly sheer cream, covered in jewels with cap sleeves and a boat neck line. She toulk a look in her long length mirror- if she did say so herself the dress fit her beautifully, and was just what she needed for tonight- the night her father met her first... well she couldn't exactly describe what he was to her, but she was too nervouse for him to be considered a friend, and had more then hope in her heart that everything would go well tonight. She leaned in closer to the mirror to fix her hair in a messyish ponytail, her bright blonde bangs rounding her face.

Nick however, had less then an opinion on tonight, no he did not go all out, no he was not going to dress in his finest suit, and no he was certainly not going to go above and beyond to impress this- whatever this boy could be to her. He just wanted to meet him, make sure he treated her well, and that he could trust this 'friend' to be a good fit for his- Jays- daughter. He did however, out of Rosalies many requests ask one of Jays old chefs to prepare the meal for tonight, but that was all. So he sat in the dining room of their home, nursing a glass of wine in a regular white cotton shirt and black dress pants waiting for Rosalie to finish getting ready and for this- whoever this boy was- to arrive. /p>

A knock on his front door sounded through the halls, and Nick rushed behind Herzog, specificaly telling him he would like to be the one to answer the door. Opening the door a guy he felt looked a bit too old for Rosalie, to old to be sixteen stood in the doorway, an arrogant smile on his face. 

Figuring it was just the help, he stood with an ever so cheeky smile. "Hi. Are Mr. Carroway and his daughter Rosalie Carraway here?"

A poker faced smirk hid his chuckle as he stared the boy down. "Yes actually I am. And you are-?"

The realisation that he was her father washed away any confidence he had, suddenly feeling the intensity of the other mans eyes. Swallowing hard he stumbled on his words with a thin smile on his face. "Oh, you- your'e Mr. Carroway? I'm sorry I didn't realize Rosalie had such a..." "Such a..?" Nick inquired, just waiting for the boy to say something he didn't like. "Such a relaxed, but striking looking father." Anything to get him anywhere, he reminded himself. 

Nicks eyes screamed irritated, looking at the boy standing nervously in front of him. Smart thinking kid, was all he thought keeping him outside, standing in front of the door deciding on letting him in. Then, Remembering how important this was to Rosalie, and how the boy didn't seem that bad, he supposed, He chuckled, finnally letting him in. 

Hearing the front door open Rosalie quickly finished applying a light shade of burgundy color to her lips, Rubbing the lipstick in She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity, letting out a giddy smile she couldn't hold in any longer, before calmly walking out of her room to meet the two downstairs.

Dinner was going well, once they all sat down it seemed the two were geting along. Nick learned that this boy, Charles had actually left his home in a different part of New York to learn more about business, and he worked on a regular basis. He seemed like a fine young man, and was noticing Rosalie certainly couldn't keep her eyes off the boy. Every twinkle in her eye or every laugh she gave Charles seemed to be just as interested in her too.

Finishing dinner Rosalie stood to clean the table for the first time in god knows how long. "You don't have to do that Rose-"

"I want too." She said quickly, dissappearing into the kitchen.

Smiling at her crookedly for a second as she left, he looked back at Charles and his smile fell. Conversation starting to freeze, her friend keeping from looking at him, while Nick just sipped on his wine as they sat in uncomfortable silence.

James cleared his throat, getting Nicks attention. Mr. Carraway was a nice man, but he still forged a fear in him no other man had. He was the father of the first girl he ever actually liked, and if you asked him privately, first girl he could ever see himself loving, it terrified him. Him not used to this, and somewhat of a gangsters apprentice, who was also trying desperately to hide who he is from said man so he could love her was part of what made this terrifying. "Mr.- Mr. Carraway sir?"

Already looking at him Nick cocked his head to the side urging him to just say whatever he needed to say and just be done with it. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wonndering if..." Could he do this? He asked himself. He was never meant for normalities like this, it wasn't what he did. He could just back out now, talk Rosalie into seeing him in secret, run away together, show her what his world was, But looking up at the man smiling politely, he knew he couldn't break apart her family that way, and if he wanted her he was going to have to do things the right way- even if it toulk a bit of lying and persuasion, he had to believe that becouse she was right for him, that Everything would work out in the end.

With a boost of new found confidence he straightened up in his chair, that cheeky grin reappearing on his face. "Well, sir, I'd like to take your daughter out."

The way Nick kept a straight face, he for sure thought Mr. Carrway was going to go grab a gun of sorts and that would be the end of it, and he couldn't blame him either. Instead, after what felt like forever Nick smiled.

"Of course. I think it's a fine idea, just have her home by Midnight at the latest. And Charles?"

Grinning ear to ear he could barely hear anything Mr. Carraway was saying. "Umm, Y- yes sir?"

He chuckled, atleast he knew this boy genuinly cared, he could tell from the way he looked at her, the way he asked about her, he was going to be a good fit, bt he still had to have some type of assertion. "You seem like a nice boy, just treat her right."

Beaming with excitement he stood to shake his hand. "Yes sir, I won't let you down."

Rosalie appeared from the kitchen as if she had been listening the whole time. Coming up to her he smiled. "So, Miss. Carraway, how about tommorrow night?"

She wasn't realising she was twirling her hair, making her look udeniably irresistable to James in that oment. Remembering Mr. Carraways presence he refrained from doing anything more then just giving her a warm, friendly hug, and then turned to get a firm handshake from Mr. Caraway before leaving.

Noticing she was Unable to wipe the smile from her face Nick chuckled. "Oh he's just a friend, you don't have to worry about that." He mocked.

"Stop." She laughed. "But..." She turned to him. "He is nice, i did say that, and you did like him, didn't you?"

"Would i have said yes if I didn't? He's fine, Rose, at first he seemed a bit presumptuous, but once we talked he started to change my mind. Just watch out for yourself Rose, you and I both know what blankly trusting someone can do to this family."

He hadn't exactly told her why, or who in 'this family' but he had his ways of always teaching her to be careful of who she trusted.

"Yeah, I know."

******

Rose was a bit more eager to go to class this morning, seeing him, walking with him, holding his hand or any other act of affection they could get in between classes is what made it all worth it. Even though it was so unlike the both of them, especially only knowing eachother for 4 days, but Rose found her self falling for him, hard. This charming guy was one who had his own set of secrets who wasn't blinded by the diamonds in her eyes and she loved him for that, not to mention his strength or how attractive he was to her, and James, he found himself falling for this sharp, stunning girl that looked beyond the gossip and his less then great choices, Even if he could hear everyone else tell her "He's a thief." "He's not the guy you trust." "That James is no good." He knew She didn't care and he loved that about her, and she had her own set of secrets and stories as well.

She didn't care, anytime a person would come up telling her something she found less then important shed shrug them off, telling them atleast he's not a prick or something of that nature, leaving them stunned to silence. She barely liked these people anyhow, and shed be damned if she lets them destroy her only source of happiness here, besides, she was growing tired of playing it safe. She knew he lived a wild life and that only interested her more, what's a little danger anyhow? She asked herself, watching James leave the school while she waited on Nick to pick her up.

Leaving school she was eager to get home. Opening the door she ran right upstairs to her room to get ready for her date tonight. After hours of trying on dresses after dresses, from the older 1920's glitz to the newest dresses she owned, she finally decided on a short black dress with short sleeves with a light floral imprint, and a pair of black T-strap heels. She put hr hair in to a messy side braid, leaving her bangs alone to round her face.

Hearing a knock on the door, Rosalie ran to the steps, standing by the banister hoping James would be walking in. Herzog went to open the door, letting James in. He walked down the hall to the huge living room, freezing when he saw her. She was beautiful, and James remembered how lucky he was for his family to be so ashamed of him they moved him to that school, without them he wouldn't have met this... his.. angel? That's certainly what she looked like to him.

Gracefully walking down the steps she marveled at him too, wearing a white dress shirt with a long black tie, black dress pants and black suede shoes. Only he could make something so casual look so perfect. Reaching the bottom step he toulk her arm and lead her out of the house to a car she knew was not his own, but she chose to ignore that fact, what he did was his business and none of hers to judge.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they drove into the city, her holding his hand the whole drive. He didn't exactly say where he was going, but she figured it would be the normal out to dinner possibly a movie type deal. Looking out of her side mirror though, the bright city lights were slowly fading away into the distance until they were no more. "James, where are we going?" She turned her head to face him, puzzled.

Half-smiling he kept his eyes on the road. "You'll see." He said, Gently squeezing her hand.

Driving for what felt like another hour they were starting to pass forests and farms, houses placed seldom between groups of forests and fields. They were in a rural part of New York, no longer near the city or either of the Eggs. Driving past an empty field with a forest next to it the car slowed to a stop, Parking on the side of the road, James got out of the car. "James, I give up." She chuckled. "Where are you taking me? Where are we?"

He looked back at the field then back at her. Nervous, She started to wonder if she was wrong about him and considered running as far and as fast as she could but could only sit in the passengers side of this car. Opening up her car door for her he gently reached for her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you." Leading her away from the car, He started walking through the field. She froze, causing him to jerk back. Turning to look back at her he saw her eyes fill with worry.

Comfortingly he walked up to her, knowing she was afraid. Just inches away from her, looking into her eyes he started to put his hand up. She winced as though he was going to strike her but h only pushed her bangs away from her face. Holding his hands on her cheeks, still looking her in the eye he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Their eyes locking, slowly, unsure she nodded, afraid of what would happen if she said no.

"Then follow me." He said warmly. "I promise, I won't hurt you." His hand reached for hers, taking a deep breath she decided to grab it, letting him lead to her to whatever he wanted to show her.

They walked through the empty field toward the forest, and walked in through a trail lead by trees and the moonlight. Reaching the middle of the forest Rose wasn't sure if she was going to die here or if he actually had some huge surprise was awaiting her, feeling terrified she was doing her best to hide that from James, looking at her with a smile as to say this was it. "So, what's next?" 

"Miss. Carraway." Taking her by the hand, he lead her through a deep patch of trees she was guessing people were not supposed to walk in. Getting deeper and deeper into the forest to where she couldn't see any pathways at all, just trees and other greenery she got the urge to kick him away and find her way out as fast as she could, but Before she had the chance they walked a bit farther and turned a few ways, only to be surprised by this secret picnic area, lit up and decorated specifically for their date, complete with a tented candle lit dinner table. Looking up at a tree she saw a sturdy platform resting on it from what she suspected was from an old tree house. The moon dancing over them and stars you can't see as brightly from anywhere else in the city twinkling above, she felt enchanted.

"James..." She gasped, it was beuatiful, romantic, and certainly not what she was expecting. "This is amazing. How did you even find this place? Or have the time to set all of this up?"

He smiled, removing the tent and setting up the rest of the table. "I have my ways."

Walking over to the table the two sat down, enjoying eachothers company and talking as if the world around them was only filled by just them. Once finished, James cleared away what he could, deciding he'll handle the rest later, only wanting to spend time with her at the moment. Looking at her until she looked up at him, she smiled. "What?"

Nodding his head up to the tree with the platform he started walking to it. "I have one more thing to show you."

Knowing she could trust him now she watched with curiosity as he started climbing up the tree,up to the top where the platform was and climbed onto it. 

"What are you doing?" She called out to him, laughing.

"Climb up." He said plainly, as if it were so easy for a girl in heels to just climb this tree. "What? Are you crazy?" 

"Come on, it's not so bad I promise. I didn't think you would be so afraid of a little heights but.. I guess I was wrong" He dared, a teasing smile across his face.

"Oh really?" She called out, taking the challenge she toulk off her heels and began up the tree, she'd never been afraid to get her hands dirty, ever since she was a little girl, and she was finding this to be quite easy for her. 

Not hearing anything he looked over the edge to see what she was doing, when she came up behind him. "Their." She huffed, startling him as she threw her shoes on the large piece of wood that fit them and a grey colored chesterfield sofa comfortably on it. Getting up on to the platform she stood, looking around for just what he wanted to show her next. "I climbed up, so what did you want me to-"

He gently lifted her chin to look up at sky. She stopped talking, looking up at the dark blue sky, full of white specs, sparkling like diamonds against the cool atmosphere. Gasping at the bunches of galaxies before her they slowly backed up to the couch, watching the stars shine over them.

James attention,however was on Rosalie. Watching as the stars sparkled in her eyes, he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"What is this place James?" She whispered, her voice full of wonder.

Somberly looking over the forest and fields he toulk in a deep breath. "This... this place used to be a piece of land, with a huge house, and that field? The one we walked across? That used to be a huge white barn with fields meant for farming, it was... my grandfathers, actually. He gave the land to us to live and he stayed with us, we weren't farmers but, my grandfather was. He worked in the farm and lived in the house, with us, and my dad was a bondsmen. My mom just kept everything together, she did at one point atleast." He smiled faintly, remembering all the times he had living in this area.

"And then.. what? How did it urn into, just a forest and a field if you used to live here?" Rosalies caring voice cut through his thought. Grabbing his hand she squeezed it comfortingly, having a feeling she knew where this was going. "You don't have to tell me James, if I'm getting to personal I'm sorry."

"No, no," He chuckled sadly, resting his arm against the couch behind her. "I want to tell you, you've shared so much about you, I just want to share a piece of me, who i was before I grew up, with you." He wanted her to know him, every part of who he was and who he is because he felt she would listen and understand, even if noone else ever did. "So this whole space of land, it used to be mine, or my families I guess. I loved it here, this was my home... until the deppressin hit, that is. I mean it stayed my home for awhile after that, my dad, he tried to keeping himself together but we knew we were losing him. One night he came home and he told us he lost everything,and my dads side of the family isn't always willing to help, or no, never willing to help actually. Before I was born even they shunned him for being with my mom and for wanting to and becoming a banker so we knew they weren't going to help, and my grandfather, the farmer, he was on my moms side passed a little bit before this. Well we had no money coming in after that, and One day, I think I was 8 or 9, my dad lost his job completely. He never came home. My mom, she just lost it, and decided the next day when we found out, to just burn everything down to the ground. That's when we really lost everything. I was 9 and couldn't stop her as she yelled at me to get out of the house, so I just stood on the road watching everything I had burn to the ground. We moved to an apartment in the city a week later but ever since then we'd just, hated each other, and we'd always argue about the same old things, she'd get mad becouse I'd remind her to much of my dad, or I'd ask her why she did that to our home becouse I was just to young to understand and she'd yell at me, and me? I hated her becouse she toulk the last f everything I had away and didn't even warn me, so ever since that year things had been war between us. And whenever things got really bad when I was little, I'd find my way back here, right to this tree. It was easy to find becouse all these trees weren't here it was just a plain old field, and this tree was so far away form the house, it was the only thing to survive. This platforms here becouse my dad promised me when I was little we'd build a tree house together, and we started too but as you can see.. yeah, we tried. Anyway This place became my.. sanctuary I suppose, a place where noone could find me and I could hide from the person I resented most. But, when I turned 10, I felt one day it'd be easy for her to find me here if she did want to look so little by little, I turned it into this huge forest. You can see I was never home." He chuckled. "I couldn't rebuild the barn, but this was just enough anyway. After what happened though, like when I was 11, because of my dads death and my mom going crazy people found out who my fathers family was even though they disowned him, and the press went ballistic. My mom would always feed the interviewers stories of my dads family, and soon enough we were all apart of this huge scandal. After a year, not wanting to be in the paper anymore, My dads father finnally decided to come around to give my mom a decent amount of money to keep her quiet, and we were barely surviving so she did, but no matter how much money she had I still wanted to get away from her so When I turned thirteen after this place started to regrow its self I toulk time to do my own adventuring in the city, got into some trouble, made some friends, made some money in some ways, and met a guy who gave me my first job, the one I've had ever since and now I hardly come here but I come when I can. And My boss, he's a bit underground, but if you ask around, people know him, for less then great reasons, but they know him, and it doesn't matter what or why he does anything he does becouse he makes millions, and ever since I started working for him I've been making tons of money too. I haven't been able to do as much these last few months though becouse My mother got tired of hearing about me getting into trouble and having to deal with it, and my dads side was tired of me tarnishing the family name even more so about a few months ago my dads father told her to give me to my dads brother, forcing him to take me in since he needs money from him anyway. He's the precious child of the family, I guess, and he thought a private school out of the city was a great idea. So that's how I got where I am. I guess that school of yours isn't so bad if your in it though." He joked, trying to mask the saddness in his voice.

Staring at him, she felt she was looking into his soul. This guy- James, was so much more amazing then anybody could imagine, he was beautiful, and charming and strong and smart. It burned her up that everyone only saw what he did and not why he did it. They didn't see the boy who lost his famile, or the boy wanting to run away from his mother, the boy that was dirt poor or the boy that became a man by knowing what he wanted and going after it. Noone in this damn city would ever see that though, and if she were to meet his family, she'd have plenty to say to them too. 

Sitting in silence she wrapped her her arms around him, embracing him on the couch in the tightest hug she could give.

Hugging back instantly he couldn't even process what was happening. Her arms let go for only a second as she looked deeply into his eyes. Her face inches away from his she leaned in a bit closer till her lips touched his, the scent of her vanilla perfume taking him away from everything he was feeling before and traded it for a feeling of passion that he put into every touch, taste, and move..

When their lips parted, he had to restrain himself to keep from going further even though he knew she wanted it. He had to remember she was not one of those women he'd met at the club, or another stupid young girl waiting for him to break her heart, this was so much more then any of that, and he would be stupid to mess it up. So they sat, ucddling under the star lit sky, James Silently thanking the stars above and whatever else that lead him to her.

 Realising he's forgotten the importance of time he checked his watch, looking at the dials as the clock struck midnight. "Damn, you're late, come on we gotta get you home." He said urgently, jumping off the couch. Assuming she was doing the same he quickly got down from the tree

Instead she sat a moment longer, enchanted by this beautiful place. She knew her dad wanted her home by midnight and she should be ready to leave, but she only wanted to stay, with James, under the stars and moonlight forever.

Noticing she was still on top of the tree he started to panick, something he never did. "What are you doing? Come on?" He called up to her, pacing back and forth feverishly wondering what all was going to happen to them, they were going to be beyond late and it was only a first date.

She heard him yell but she couldn't respond, until After watching a star shoot across the night sky. Reluctantly she stood, quickly grabbing her shoes and climbing down the tree. 

"Their you are!" He exclaimed as she reached the ground. Grabbing her hand he hastily dragged her out of the forest. "Your dad is going to kill me."

Reaching the car he anxiously looked for his key, Rosalie feeling as though she was in a trance tried not to laugh. "Are you scared?" She coeed mockingly.

The joke was lost on him. "I don't know why your'e not more upset about this. If your father realises you're late he might not let you see me again." He said worriedly, starting up the car.

Getting in and shutting the door after her she shook her head."Please, he went out for drinks with my aunt in the city, I'm surprised if he'll even be home."

"And if he is?" He pressed, keeping as much focus on the road as possible, unable to keep his hands from shaking.

Her soft hand reached for his comfortingly and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Relax, my dad likes you, and he knows I like you. He won't take you away from me."

Finding comfort in her grip he nodded, praying she was right. Speeding down the road, flying past the city he reached her street in West Egg. Her house coming into view her leg started to shake nervously.

"I thought you said we'd be fine?" He asked.

Nodding she smiled slightly. "Mhm, yeah, We will be. I just... when you stop the car don't even bother to get out. You don't have to watch me walk to the door either, it's fine, Ya know if ya want you dont't even have to stop driving you could just-"

"Rose." He stated. The more he thought on it, he felt it didn't matter. Hr father couldn't come between them, couldn't stop him from getting what he wanted- no one did.

Pulling up to her house Rosalie didn't even let him pull in the drive. "It's okay, it's not such a far walk. I did have a great time tonight though. Bye James, I'll try and see if I can see you tommorrow." Shutting the door before he could even speak she ran up to the house, hoping Nick wasn't home. She could hear James speed off behind her, making her sad that tonight was over, but told herself ah well, theirs always tommorrow. Right now, she had more important matters to deal with.

Rummaging through her bag she found a key to the house, one she Managed to get she left so she wouldn't have to knock, just in case she were late. Unlocking the door, quietly walking in and creeping down the hall she noticed that every light in the house was on, that could only mean...

"Rosalie?" The voice of her fathers called from the other room. She froze. Turning back to look at the front door, Hearing his footsteps get closer she wondered if she could make a run for it, and climb up to her bedroom window, as if she got home way before-

"How was it?" He asked. Startled by the sound of his voice she flinched, quickly turning back around to see him leaning in the doorway of the hall, his arms crossed with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, umm.." "it was great." She said anxiously, trying to smile. 'We..." She hesitated. If she told him they went out into a field in the middle of nowhere and were nearly an hour late, theird be hell to pay. "We went out." She stated. Their, that was kind of the truth, they did go out, what was the importance of details?

"I figured that." He said sarcastically, looking at her, expecting more of an explanation . 

Right, she was talking to her father, Nick Carraway, details always mattered. She rushed to think of an excuse.

"We went out into the city. Spent most of out time at dinner though, the kitchen was soo busy." She exaggerated."But, we had a good night anyhow." Remembering every moment of that night a genuine smile went across her face, thinking it atleast wasn't a complete lie.

With no response, she worried he wasn't buying it until he calmly smiled. "Well that's good then. I had gotten home later then I planned as well, so I must get to bed, but I'm glad you and Charles had a good night."

She nodded, internally relieved as they walked towards the stairs, letting him go up the steps first. He stopped mid way and glanced back. "Goodnight Rose."

Still under the trance of the moonlight and their night out she smiled faintly. "Goodnight."

A good night it was.

***** "

Nick woke up to the scent of something burning. Coming to his senses, he quickly jumped out of bed, rushing down the halls and down the steps knowing it was coming from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen, only to find a smoke filled room with Rosalie covered in batter and their stove making loud sizzling noises. Waving the smoke away he opened all the windows and doors to bring in some fresh air then rushed over to the stove to turn it off. He looked back at Rose with a less then amused expression on his face. 

"What, were you doing?" He panted, leaning against the counter to catch his breath.

Sheepishly she smiled, eyeing the skillet on the floor. "I tried to cook breakfast, things got a little heated, everything sort of.. got outta hand." 

A half humorous, half impatient look on his face he stared at her with a loss for words until The stove behind them made a loud banging noise, startling them both. 

Rubbing his forehead with his hand he sighed. He had taught Rose alot of things, cooking was not one, and neither of her parents were exactly connoisseurs of the kitchen either, so how could he expect her to know how to cook? Thinking this, he couldn't bring himself to be completely mad, and if he thought really hard about it, it was almost funny.  
"Lets say, we get this place and you cleaned up, and then I'll teach you how to make breakfast. What were you making anyway?" 

"It doesn't matter, I burned it all." 

He chuckled, the expression he had before never leaving his face. "Well, then I'll start showing you how to cook tonight and making dinner since we have nothing left to cook for this morning, go, get cleaned up I'll take care of this." 

She looked at the huge mess she made all over the room. "Really?" She asked, looking back at him. 

"Oh yes" He nodded."I think yu've treated this kitchen well enough." He jested. 

"Hey, I was trying." She defended, smiling. 

He chuckled, whiping some of the batter of her face. "I know, now go, I'll handle this." 

Once everything was put in order, Nick stood in the living room when he heard an unexpected knock at the door, just as Rosalie was coming down the staircase. 

Watching as Herzog walked away to open it, Nick told him to let whoever it was in, curious of who it could be and not minding any visitors. Rosalie ofcourse hoping it was James. But, as the unexpected guests walked in Nicks breath caught in his lungs, looking at the last people he'd ever expect to see again.

"So, you got the old castle ey? Looks a hell of alot better with you in it though." 

He stared at them as if he'd been seeing ghosts. "To- Tom? Daisy?" He asked in disbelief. Rosalie watched from the staircase, unnoticed by everyone in the room accept an older blonde women she caught staring at her multiple times who she guessed was some women named Daisy that her father knew, and judging by the tone of his voice, didn't like. Both the people made her feel extremely uncomfortable, and she could tell from her fathers unsettled eyes that he felt the same. 

Nick stared at the couple in shock, the conversation where he and Daisy had made it very clear they would never come n contact again playing in his mind. Toms furrowed brow reminded him Tom had no idea of this, and knew Tom was wondering why he was acting so strange. "Its.. It's been awhile. What, what are you guys doing here?" 

"What? No longer wanting to see your family? Well, to tell you Nick me and Daisy decided to move back to New York a little while ago, and wanted to see how this place held up. We had no idea you lived here now, though. How'd you manage that?" 

How did he manage that? Nick asked himself, knowing he couldn't tell Tom the truth, he thought up a fast excuse. "Ah, well umm, property value went down. I guess noone wants to buy a place owned by-" 

"A filthy lying bootlegger?" Tom interuppted. Nicks jaw clenched shut as his eyes darkened, staring at him vexedly.

"I was going to say dead man, but-" 

"Nick- whos this?" Tom interrupted, eyeing Rosalie up and down as she stood anxiously on the staircase. The way his eyes looked at her made her skin crawl and she hoped her father would do something about it. 

"No, Tom." Knowing exactly what that bastard was thinking. "This is..." He paused, looking over at Daisy to see her reaction, to see if she had the tiniest bit of regret or if she even missed Rosalie at all. Seeing her frown he saw her sorry eyes and a look warning him to be careful. 

"My daughter." He said stiffly, looking back at Tom. "Rosalie Carraway. Rose this is-" 

"Daughter?" Tom exclaimed, thankfully no longer looking at Rose with any sort of interest. "Well I'll be damned. We had no idea! We didn't even hear of a wedding. So who's Mrs. Carrraway then?" 

"Oh- no. It's just me and her." 

"Really? Probably best, women aren't always meant for you to keep around. But isn't that something. You know since were meeting family members, we have some time, I have my nephew out in the car I'd love for you too meet him, you know, maybe get those two together, well be seeing eachother enough." Tom joked, elbowing Nick. 

Will they? He wasn't going to have that. "Oh, that won't be neccassary." 

"I think it's a great idea Tom." Daisy chimed in from behind them, looking keenly at Nick. "Why don't you go get him, I can get a moment to catch up with Nick." 

Looking between the two, he smiled. "Yes. I'll be right back, leave you two to, catch up." Watching as he left, neither looked at eachother until they heard the door close. Once they were sure he was gone though, Daisy turned to Nick with a sorry look in her eyes, Rosalie standing in between the two. 

He looked at Rose, then at Daisy. "Rose, Why don't you go get us some tea." He suggested, not taking his eyes away from Daisy.

Nodding she left the room quickly, not having to ask her twice. She didn't like the couple, and was even surer she wouldn't like their son or nephew or whoever it was they so desperately wanted her to meet. 

"What are you and Tom doing here?" Nick hissed, looking around to make sure noone else was around. "I thought we agreed to keep far away from eachother. Do you know how dangerouse this is? How did you even find us why were you-"

"Were here becouse we don't have much money. He toulk in his nephew becouse his father offered to pay us if we did, so we have, but that's not the only issue, Nick." Se said softly, her voice full of concern. 

"What other issue could their be? This is already-" 

"Toms found out about her." She said flatly. Nick froze, his jaw dropping as his whole body tensed.

"Daisy," He warned. "What do you mean he's 'found her'?" 

"When Pammy was younger" She started, her voice full of uncertainty as Nick stared intently at her. "When Tom had finally come home, she mentioned her. He's been looking for her ever since, but he has no idea where she could be or what she even looks like. He has absolutely no idea that's her and no idea you even know I had a second child. But I haven't been able to stop him from searching Nick, he's gone mad." Her voice shook, afraid of her husband and who he's become. 

Nick could care less about Daisy and her fears, his only priority was the one in the kitchen making them tea. "Well were going to keep it that way. But you have to keep him as far away from here as possible. We'll move if we have to Daisy I can't-" 

"No!" She trembled, grabbing at his wrist desperatly. "You can't, then he'll know. You have to act as if you know none of this, and as though that was your birth daughter. He wants to kill her Nick," She shuddered, "He wants to get all of her money, and kill her becouse she's the product of Jay and I. He believes she has all of his money, but that's not possible he didn't even know of her. But he beieves she's out their with all the worlds riches and he is determined to find her until he dies." Shaking her grip on his wrist off, he looked at her with murderouse eyes. "If he tries to hurt her, Daisy," He growled, "I will kill him. Nothing can stop me and nothing will. Do you get it?" 

Staring at her until she nodded fearfully, they heard the door open. Forcing a smile on both their faces, Tom walked in with an all too familiar face standing next to him. "Ah, here we are. Nick, this is my nephew, James, James Buchanon." Nick stared at the boy who refused to even glance at Nick. He knew exactly who this boy was, but apperently not his name.

"Really- James, James Buchanon?" He asked with interest, the name falling off of his tongue, lingering, ringing in James ears as Nick looked at him with a smirk he understood all to well. Standing across from him he kept his head hung low, knowing Her dad knew exactly who he was, and now everything that was finally going so perfectly was starting to crumble. 

Tom, understanding none of it walked up to James, standing beside him giving his shoulder a hard squeeze. "Yes, my- brothers- son. My father, his grandfather asked if we could take him in, straighten him up a bit, he's been causing quite a stir." Tom smiled before all but demanding James stand up straght and greet the man who's house he was a guest in. Slowly and silently he trudged over to Nick, their eyes locking as Nick barely glared at him, giving him a very firm handshake before looking back at Tom.

"Causing quite a stir huh?" Glancing at James then back at Tom. 

"Oh I'm sure you've heard about him. He's been causing all sorts of trouble in the city, adding quite the reputation to the family name, that's why my father had asked us so urgently to take him in since his mother... lacks in that area, among many others." 

As if upon perfect timing in Nicks opinion, Rosalie walked in to the room, nearly dropping the pitcher of tea she held in her hand seeing James, standing in the room, the center of their attention. 

"Rose." Nick said sternly, looking at her with a none to happy expression gesturing towards James. "This is Toms nephew- James- Buchanon." He stuck his first name out as if to exclaim even more to the both of them that he had caught them, and that he was infuriated about it. "Come, have you two met?" He asked, The sarcasm laced in his voice was caught by the only two people it mattered too. 

For the sake of her pride, she queitly walked oer to James and shook his hand. "Hello, James Buchanon." She whispered longingly as they stared into each others eyes for what they feared would be their last time doing so. Even though his hands were burning hot, she still felt a chill go down her spine as his hand barely caressed hers. 

Watching the two, Daisy knew all to well that look in her eyes, those two did know eachother, and from the way they held each others hands, from the way she spoke to him, she knew Rose was in love with him too. It both terrified her and excited her, her daughter had found love, and though they obviously loved the same kinds of men, she was silently preying she wouldn't love like her. It terrified her even more that she had fallen in love with the boy she wasn't able to love, becouse she knew that falling and wanting the one you just can't have only lead to lies, obsession, pain, an her greatest fear, if she was anything like her father, death. Just the thought gave her a sickening feeling, she had to warn Nick before it got to far. 

Breaking the tension, Tom spoke. "Well, it's been nice seeing you Nick, but we do have alot to get done. Perhaps we'll meet later on in the week. Come on Daisy, James, we best get going." 

Nick walked them to the door, as Tom and James went ahead, Daisy stopped in the door frame, a frightened gleam in her eyes as she turned to Nick. "You can't let her be with James." She pressed, whispering to him. "Tom will find out who she is, it's too dangerous Nick." She warned.

"You think I dont know that?" He hissed. 

"Oh, oh ofcourse Nick." She whispered shamefuly, her eyes looking down and away from him. "You've done so well with her Nick. She might as well not even be my daughter." She laughed sadly. Nick said nothing to disagree, instead waving goodbye at Tom. "But she is my daughter Nick, I might not have anything to do with who she grows up to be, or who she learns to call family, but she is so very much like me in very small simple ways. Be mindful of those ways Nick, I know you don't want her to be like me." 

"You best get going." He sighed, tiredly. "Try to keep Tom from coming here again. She's better off with out all of that." 

The small smile on her face fell,and she nodded firmly. Unexpectedly she embraced him, though he kept his arms still, not wanting to reciprocate. She whispered in his ear wholeheartedly "Thank you for keeping her safe. You've been wonderful to her Nick, I can tell. Just... Thank you." Slowly letting go, she looked back at him once more, then turned around to walk to her car as if nothing was ever wrong. 

"She could never be like you" he whispered to himself as he quickly shut the door. Walking back into the living room they all stood in just minutes ago, he looked out of the window, watching them drive off. 

From the staircase, Rosalie also watched the car speed off, fearing the fact that since her father knew, that that could have been the very last time shed ever see him, openly, atleast. She heard them talking when she was making tea, Nick had found out everything, his past, who he really was, everything. Noticing he was still looking out of the window, she started creeping back up the staircase, hoping to sneak into her room so that if she stayed in their long enough, that this would all be forgotten. She finnaly crept on to the last step to get to her room- 

"Wait just a minute Rose." Nick calmly demanded, and she froze. Turning to face her, a half smirk was plastered onto his face. "You know, it's funny. I could have sworn that boys name was Charles, just yesterday." 

All hope of him letting this go to the wayside faded looking at his face, full of angry tension. She tried to shrug as if she had no idea, only making him angrier. 

"I was also told he was coming from the rural part of New York to work on buisiness, though I'm seeing now it's not the kind of buisiness I thought it was. Does he even go to school-" 

"He goes to school dad, that's how I met him." She grunted, knowing he was going to drag this out to it's fullest potential. 

"Who? James? Or Charles?" 

"We already know his name is James, you just found that out-"

"Then why was I told about the same boy, that yet was a completely different person with a completely different motive just two days ago? You lied to me Rose" 

"I didn't want you to know who he was so you would give him a chance! He's a good guy dad-" 

"Do you think I care of what this city thinks of him? I know how New Yorkers are, they spread rumors and exaggerations like wildifires I could give a damn-"

"If you don't care about his reputation then why are you so bothered by this?" Her eyes demanded, awaiting an answer. 

At a loss for words he shook his head, then he remembered, he doesn't have to explain a thing to her. "It doesnt matter. I don't approve. Your'e not seeing that boy again." He said sternly. 

"No dad, if you don't care about his reutation, then why not let me see him?" 

"To protect you." Nick said curtly. The way he saw it, their was nothing left to this conversation, he started to walk away. Persistent as she is, she followed him throwing her arms out in frustration. 

"Protect me from what?" She exclaimed. "He won't hurt me! I'm a strong girl- you raised me that way, I'll be fine handling this by myself." She said, trying to hold back the tears stinging her eyes. 

"Please- you have no idea what you need protection from. You have absolutely no idea how serious this is. But, lets recap so maybe you'll get it. You lied to me about him, to hide him, and I mean did you think I wouldn't find out?-" 

"Dad-" 

"I'm not changing my mind Rose- Your not seeing him!" He exclaimed.

A storm brewed in her eyes as she looked at him, a tear falling from her cheek. "I hate you!" She shouted, storming off and up to her room, slamming her door shut. 

Throwing her self on her bed she hid her face in her pillow. How could he do that? He didn't know him. How could he possibly understand how much she loved him, she knew it was only one date after only one time meeting him, but it was as if the day they met, she knew she was going to love him forever. Her father couldn't even fathom that kind of love. He'd never been seriouse about another women, only messing around and casual dates she knew about all too well, meeting them one day or one morning and never seeing them again. She didn't even know if he knew what true love, burning, committed love was, but she knew she did, and she refuses to let anything, especially her father, take something so precious from her.

Nick stood in the living room, pacing a whole into the floor, muttering angrily to himself. How could he have let this happen? How could he be so careless to invite the same people he had to hide her from into his home? How could he have let her get so absorbed with a boy that was no good for her that he barely knew himself? 

"Hello?" A feminine, deep voice called out pleasantly from the sun lit hallway of the front door. Walking into the main room of the house, she saw Nicks disheveled hair and wild eyes as he turned away from the window to face her. "I had remembered I agreed to visit you both for lunch but I can see- that plans have changed. Whats the matter Nick?" 

"Nothing. I'm fine, everythings fine." Nick said, gritting his teeth, forcing a smile onto his face. 

Looking up at the ceiling, hearing the angry thud of footsteps coming from Rosalies room she could see that they were indeed not fine, but felt she didn't need to press the issue further. "Right" She agreed insincerely.

Nick ran his hand over his face. "I dont know what to do with her anymore Jordan." He said sighing aggravatedly.

A silent chuckle escaped her, watching Nick tiredly throw himself on the sofa. Finding a seat next to him she looked over. "What? A sixteen year old girl too much for you to handle Nick?" She teased lightly, finding the exaggeration a bit humorous. She remembers being that age, and though it's never easy dealing with a girl is not the hardest thing to do in the world. She always had to admire him though, he has been caring for this girl by himself all these years and most men wouldn't have done that. 

The thuds from the room above agitated Nick even more as he leaned his head back against the couch "She met a boy" He said flatly. "That's what happened." Feeling a slight headache come on, he shut his eyes tight.

"Oh?" Jordan asked, looking at Nick with complete interest, sitting in her usual statuesque pose. 

Sighing he opened his eyes to look at her knowing she wanted him to relay all the details to her. "A boy she met at school. His name was Charles when she introduced us. He seemed fine, said he had left his home to come to the city and learn more about buisiness. After we got to talking he reminded me so much of Jay, I thought he would be great for her. When he had asked me for approval to take her out I almost immediately said yes, thinking it was fine, just as long as she was home by midnight, the usual deal." 

"Aha" Jordan nodded, waiting to here if their was a real problem to this story. 

"Yes well, they had come home, an hour late, she said they went out to dinner, that the kithen was busy, I left it be. I left it be All to find out today that the boys name is not Charles, and he was certainly nothing like Gatsby. I told her I no longer wanted her to see him, we argued, and after a little bit of a screaming match she said she hated me and stormed up the stairs.." 

Opening her mouth to say something it quickly closed, hearing Rosalies door creak open. Turning to face the staircase she saw her slowly walk down and look over at her.

"Oh, hi aunt Jordan" She said, sniffling. 

"Hello darling" Jordan smiled gently. Rosalies eyes shifted over to Nick, sitting next to Jordan on the couch. Nick looked over at her only to be met with a stone cold glare. Jordan tried to suppress the humored smile creeping on to the corners of her mouth. 

Rosalie walked away from them without another word, towards the kitchen to grab her bag. Walking back into the room, she quickly passed them to get to the front door. Walking down the hallway of white curtains She stopped, hearing her father call out to her. "Where do you think your'e going?" 

Ignoring him, she started walking down the hallway again. A few feet away from the door she stopped, knowing ignoring him completely would only make it worse. "Out." She replied curtly. 

Walking up to the door, grabbing its golden knob she tried to swing the door open when Nick quickly placed his hand firmly against the door. "I'm sorry?" He stared at her, his eyes demanding a better answer. 

"I'm taking a walk. Can I atleast do that?" She huffed. 

"Apparently not." He said scathingly, keeping his hand firmly pressed on the door. She relinquished, slowly letting go of the handle. 

Jordan payed close attention to the conversation going on down the hall, listening in until everything seemed to fall silent. Suddenly both burst into the room, yelling the same things to eachother all at once, neither listening to what the other had to say. 

"Why are you trying to keep me trapped in here?" 

"Trapped? Please Rose, you're hardly trapped." 

"Then why can't I just take a walk around the town?" 

"After seeing that boy just this morning? He may live in East egg but it's not hard to get around, and in no way am I just going to blindly let you out of the house knowing that. No, absolutely not happening." 

"He's not even a bad guy! Why do you care so much?" 

"So you were going to sneak off to see him! Am I right? And He wasn't a bad guy yesterday, or the day before that, but today it was like I met a completely different person! Oh that's right, becouse I had. I said you're not seeing him and that's all their is too it. Your'e staying here whether you like it or not!" 

"But-"

"I've had enough!" He shouted over her. She quickly stormed back upstairs to her room, slamming the door so hard the walls shook. 

He opened his mouth to yell at her for it when Jordan cut him off. "Let her be Nick, she's just angry." 

"But-" 

"Nick, she's not your little girl anymore. She's growing up, meeting boys, making her own decisions. Your going to have to get used to that. Your'e not going to like any of them any how, especially if you don't give them a chance. She's -"

"His name was James Buchanon." Nick interupted, stopping Jordan from saying anything more. 

"Come again?" 

"The boy, his name was James Buchanon, nephew of Tom" 

"Buchanon" 

"Oh, you know him?" Nick inquired. 

Jordan laughed, taking a sip of her tea. "Everyone in the city knows him." Her laugh deepened, Nick looking at her perplexedly. 

"Whats so funny?" 

"Tom. He hates Wolfsheim so much, yet his nephew, the James boy you were talking about, works for him. He's Known around the city as Wolfsheims prodigy. It's quite ironically hysterical if you ask me." 

"He's known as what?" Nick demanded, Staring at her dumbfoundedly.

"Known as Wolfsheims prodigy. I mean the boy acts like him, talks like him, makes money like him, He causes quite alot of trouble for certain people in that city." 

Shaking his head angrily Nick stood. "No, absolutely not. She will never see that boy outside of that damned school again. I have no care for how she feels about that." 

"Now Nick-" 

"No, Jordan, that is too close, to dangerous. I won't have her getting anywhere near anything that had to do with the life Jay had lived, it's terrible enough that we live in his mansion becouse god knows without it where we would have ended up during the start of the depression, and lets not mention that Tom and Daisy are back in New York and- Jordan?" 

She looked up at him. "Hmm?" 

"Please tell me you are not reconnecting with them." Looking into her eyes he looked for the truth, not only would that anger him or be the most foolish thing she could have ever done, but he would have to keep her away from Rosalie as well, he couldn't risk Tom getting closer then he already was. 

Jordan snarled "Please, I had told you many years ago Daisy had told me the truth through a letter, and that I quickly replied letting her know I was disgusted with her and would be completely letting go of all ties with her, and as you can see, I have. I'm here with you aren't I? And believe me when I tell you I've known about Daisy being in New York since she stepped in. Trying desperately to fix things but, I told her if she were to ever come around again I would have to remind her, and her god awful husband, why people should always listen to me the first time I speak." 

He smirked. "I dont doubt that you did. And thats right, i remember you reading the letters to me. I'm sorry Jordan I just cant risk anything more with her. She can hate me all she wants for it but Ill do whatever i have to to keep her safe."

"Then do so Nick. However, If she has any kind of emotional attachment like her parents have then it won't be easy, both her parents had a hard time of letting go and if she loves anything like them then you know what your'e up against, but, it can be done. She'll forgive you for it some day as well." 

"As I said, that doesn't matter to me as long as she's safe." 

"Right." She agreed, knowing going into this conversation that it would end up as all the others like it had before, but she knew he would care if she hated him, any parent would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that chapter was waay longer then I planned. The next chapters going to start off with that night, I just didn't want to add anymore to this one. So theirs the beggining, things heat up as the story goes. And, i know that whole date scene was weird, but if you look up 'platform on a tree' on google, you'll see how that looks, and I don't know I wanted it to be romantic and give some history on James's background, so looking into the stars in an old field/ forest that used to be where his home was works, right? Yeah. Well, I hope you liked it, i'll write more soon. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm having alot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys like it. My main focus is on the relationship between Nick, my oc, and Gatsby. This chapter was longer then i intended but I promise after the prelude and intro it gets alot more interesting. Feel free to comment with any idea you might like or how you like the story so far.


End file.
